Panels of plasma display apparatus have been categorized into an AC type and a DC type in terms of the method of driving, and a surface discharge type and an opposed discharge type in terms of the pattern of discharge. Nowadays, three-electrode surface discharge type is the main stream among the plasma display panels, because of its advantages in implementing a higher definition display, a larger display area and the simple manufacturing procedure.
The surface discharge type plasma display panel includes a pair of substrates, at least the front side of which pair substrates being transparent, which are disposed opposed so as a discharge space is formed between the pair substrates, and barrier ribs provided on the substrate for dividing the discharge space into plural discharge spaces. A group of electrodes are provided on the substrate for causing electric discharge in the discharge spaces formed by the barrier ribs, and phosphors are provided for emitting the red, green and blue light upon the discharge. Thus, a plurality of discharge cells are formed. Short-wavelength ultraviolet ray generated by the discharge in vacuum excites the phosphors, and the discharge cells emit the red, green and blue visible lights, respectively, for a display in color.
In comparison with the liquid crystal display panels, plasma display panels are highly appreciated among the flat panel displays because of the higher display speed, wider viewing angle, manufacturing ease in providing larger-size displays, high display image quality intrinsic to the self-emitting type, and other advantages. So, the plasma display apparatus is used increasingly as a display for mass audience in the general public, as well as at home for a family who enjoys lively images on a large screen.
In the plasma display apparatus, the panel made of a glass as the main material is held at the front of a metal chassis made of e.g. aluminum, while circuit boards for driving the panel to emit the lights are disposed behind the chassis. Thus a plasma display device is offered in the form of a module (ref. Patent Document 1).
Taking advantage of the easiness in manufacturing the large-size screens, the plasma display devices larger than 65 inch size are already in the general market. Along with the increasing demands for display in the higher definition, the conventional display definition of 768×1366 is shifting a higher definition screen of 1080×1920. Plasma display panels of the higher definition are already in production.
As the result of progress with plasma display panels towards the larger screen sizes and the display at higher definition level, the constituent components are requested to be thoroughly restudied.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-131580